victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Trandré
Trandré is the pairing of Trina Vega and André Harris (Tr/ina and André). They are shown to not be good friends, but not sworn enemies. Trina can never remember his name usually calling him "Andrew" or "Andy," when she does this André is noticeably upset, which may be a hint. André doesn't very well like it, but Trina is never seen to despise him. See Laniella for the relationship between Leon Thomas and Daniella Monet, who are actually dating. Trandré Moments Season 1 'Pilot' *Trina has to work with André on her big showcase number against her will. *She keeps calling him Andy or Andrew instead of André, which he doesn't like. *André writes the song "Make It Shine" for Trina. *Trina is jealous of Andre's piano skills, and says "He's ok." *Trina keeps calling the song her song, but André corrects her by saying he wrote the song so it's his. When Trina says no one cares who wrote the song, André doesn't seem too offened. *When Trina starts to sing horribly, André doesn't tell her. This might be saying he doesn't want to offend her. *André seems slightly worried or freaked out about Trina's enlarged tongue. 'The Bird Scene' *Trina claims she is perfect for all the shows they're doing this year - one of them being André's. 'The Birthweek Song' *André helped Tori write Trina's birthweek song *Trina loved the song that André helped write for her. However, she did not consider it a good birthweek present. *André tried to reassure Trina about not getting coffee by saying it wasn't good, but he really enjoyed it. 'Survival of the Hottest' *When André says his grandmother told him that singing makes everything better, Trina says that's so stupid. However, she does sing along when Tori starts singing prior to his advice. *While getting fanned, Trina is clutching André's shoulder tightly. 'Wi-Fi in the Sky' *When Trina leaves for the restroom and her butt is in the screen, André shouts "What was that?" *The second time Trina's butt is on screen, André shouts "It's back!" 'Cat's New Boyfriend' *Trina gives André a foot-smoothening treatment. He is worried it'll hurt, but she reassures him. 'Freak the Freak Out' *André helps take care of Trina. *Trina attacks André and he tries to not get hit or kicked by her. *André massages Trina's face along with Beck's help. *André calls Trina a monster and Trina is very offended, if not hurt. 'Wok Star' *Trina and André are both disguised to keep Mrs. Lee from going to the play. *Trina and André work as a team to convince Mrs. Lee that they are a celebrity and her bodyguard. 'The Wood' *André asks Trina if she wants to watch the first episode of "The Wood" with them, but Trina declines because they rejected her. Season 2 'Ice Cream for Ke$ha' *Trina dances beside André when Ke$ha performs. *Trina sits down next to André. TheSlap.com Hints *Trina called André 'Andrew' and said that he had posted great pics of Tori in the big showcase. *Trina posted about her performance and André told her to not forget who wrote the song, since he was the writer. *André told Trina that Tori was re-recording her tracks. Trina said that she doesn't know what he's talking about. *André asked Trina about her pit zit. Trina then said to not talk about it. Trivia *André has helped Trina write a song. *Trina calls André 'Andrew' or 'Andy'. They could possibly be nicknames. *Daniella and Leon are dating in real life. Fan Representation Official Color: Either blue or purple. Purple because Trina's dress was white and blue to perform in while André's tux had been purple. This is still up for debate. Official Song: Make it Shine since André wrote that song specifically for Trina. At the same time you could argue You're The Reason with the same excuse. However, Make it Shine was first. Official Number: TBA Official Animal: TBA Gallery Trandré Gallery Category:Pairings Category:Friendship Category:Relationships Category:Relationship Moments Category:Females Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Characters